


Drama in Paradise

by kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, scared Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A story of Ash finding hope when the new evil team takes advantage of Alola's gullibility and Isolation to spread rumors and turn everyone against him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> own nothing but the idea

The foundation had discovered Ash's past exploits and decided to nip the problem in the bud, they started rumors and provided fake evidence making everyone believe Ash was abusive to his Pokemon

These rumors caused Ash to run as they had threatened to take away his Pokemon, thankfully most of them were with Professor Oak back in Pallet Town and he knew that he wouldn't believe these rumors, unfortunately, there was no way to leave Alola as their law enforcement was after him  
The foundation had been given permission to capture him and rescue his Pokemon   
Ash had been on the run for several days and was starting to get tired but he couldn't rest as he knew they would catch him if he stopped, he'd convinced his Pokemon to stay in their balls including Pikachu  
A howl sounded in the woods soon followed by several more and the sound of running

Ash sped up at the noise but tripped over a tree root and fell his ankle pulsing in pain as he cried out  
several beige and red blurs shot out surrounding the fallen boy revealing several Lycanrocks of both forms

Ash looked at them fearfully with tears pouring down his face as he nursed his injured ankle

A large clawed hand knocked half of them back and a Purple Flamethrower took care of the rest revealing a Salazzle and Golispod

Ash looked at the new arrivals in surprise with still a bit of fear as he felt his ankle realizing he'd sprained it and knew he wouldn't be able to run on it as he was hit by a wave of tiredness and struggled to stay awake  
A pair of arms scooped him up and a deep voice said "I have you" while a female stepped in front of him and ordered the Pokemon to attack

Ash passed out shortly after being lifted the voice having a soothing effect as he nuzzled into the strong warm body  
Pulmeria looked at the young boy in Guzma's arms and let out a sigh of relief saying "we made it just in time"

Ash just sighed and nuzzled into the embrace clinging to Guzma  
The two headed back to Po town and Guzma placed Ash on his bed before sighing and wondering how to help the boy escape

Ash mumbled in his sleep before waking with a hiss as he accidentally moved his sprained ankle wrong  
"are you okay?" Guzma asked as a male walked in with a box of medical supply

Ash looked up at the man "y-yeah, j-just sprained my ankle" he said as he looked at them wearily  
Pulling the materials out Guzma wrapped the ankle gently and asked: "Do you have any way to leave the region?"

"N-no, if I did I'd have already left," Ash said whimpering a bit as his ankle was wrapped  
"You can stay here, we will try to figure out how to get you out of this region," Guzma said as he pulled Ash into a hug and continued "You can let your Pokemon out no harm will come to them or you"

Ash clung tightly to the man finding comfort in his warmth as he grabbed his poke balls and let them all out, revealing that in addition to Pikachu he had a Rowlet, Litten, and Mudbray  
Pikachu ran up and pushed Guzma away from Ash before glaring at him

"no Pikachu he's helping us," Ash said as he pulled Pikachu into a hug  
Pikachu was confused but trusted his trainer and suddenly Pulmeria ran in with a newspaper saying "we got trouble"

Ash looked worried at that and held Pikachu closer for comfort as his other Pokemon gathered around him  
Guzma took the paper and cursed at the headline "Abusive Trainer dies at hands of own Pokemon"

"WHAT?" Ash asked as he looked at the paper and sees a picture of himself  
"looks like they are cutting you off from the rest of the world," Guzma said as he shooed Pulmeria out and pulled the boy onto his lap

"D-do you have a way I can call home?" Ash asked as he nuzzled into the man's embrace "I wanna let my mom know and Professor Oak"  
"I had the grunts gather the electric Pokemon in order to power up the center in town," Guzma said as he lifted Ash up and headed towards the center

"Th-thank you," Ash said as he nuzzled the man Pikachu in his arms and Mudbray following behind with the other two on his back  
When they arrived they were greeted with a group of team skull members waiting on them and a massive Pokemon transporter was up and running next to the Phone

Ash had Pikachu run up and start dialing as he was carried to it  
Oak answered the phone with slight tear tracks on his face and a loud sobbing coming from behind him

"Professor Oak, It's Ash," he said hearing the crying stop as soon as his voice carried through and his mom burst onto camera "Hi mom," he said with tears in his eyes  
Both let out a joyous sound and then Oak asked "How we were just contacted and told you had been killed by a Team Skull ambush"

"more like rescued" Ash said as he motioned to the Team behind him and the man holding him "this is Guzma their leader"  
Guzma explained the truth while cuddling the boy and asked if the professor could send all of his Pokemon

Oak said there was but Ash would have to be signed up as a breeder "I can agree to that" he said knowing having all his Pokemon would be good for protection  
Guzma also asked if the Professor could think of any way to get them off the islands

"Unfortunately not, I'll contact some of the other professors and see if they can help," Oak said as he moved away to sign Ash up and send his Pokemon allowing his mom to talk  
Delilah looked angry at the fact her baby was being hurt and hunted wanting nothing more than to storm the region

"I know you want to help mom, but it's best to keep pretending that you think I'm dead," Ash said wishing that she could actually do something, but knowing it was better for her to keep her head down  
"what do I tell your Friends?" Delila asked with a sigh and worry in her eyes

"Tell them I'm alive, but to keep their heads down," Ash said not wanting them to be targeted, but wanting them to know he was alive and well  
"Okay and you Mister Guzma" Delila started "had better not take advantage of my Ash"

"MOOOM!" Ash said shocked and blushing hard  
Letting out a laugh Delila said "I love you Ash" as Oak started the transfer shocking the members of the team at the number of Pokemon

"I love you to mom," Ash said as his blush went down and chuckled at the Team's shocked faces  
As the last Pokemon came through Oak informed him that all of his Pokemon were there even ones he had only befriended

"Thanks, professor," Ash said as he smiled sadly knowing that this would be the last time he saw anyone from home for a while  
As the call ended several of the poke balls started to shake 9 of them to be precise

Ash looked at them and asked some grunts to let them out so he could see which ones they were  
Out came Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Noivern, Pidgeot, Primeape, Goodra, and Greninja

Ash smiled as his friends came out "Hi guys!" he called out to them  
They all rushed to Ash and hugged him when a crash was heard outside

Ash turned to it wondering what was going on as he was smothered in hugs by his friends  
The grunts drug Jessie, James and Meowth in all of them having red eyes from crying and anger on their faces

"Why are you guys crying?" Ash asked them confused making them look up shocked  
"twerp you are alive?" Jessie asked in shock as James broke down crying again in relief

"Yeah, they were trying to cut me off," Ash said as he had Charizard carry him over to them "Unfortunately for them, Team Skull isn't as bad as they paint them to be"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the phone hung up Oak started calling Ash's friends with Delila giving him their numbers, he started with Brock as he knew the gym leader well.  
"Can I help you Professor?" Brock said with tear stains on his face and crying coming from off screen.

"Ash just called he's safe and wants us to keep our heads down while finding a way to get him out" Oak informed him quickly.  
A blur of red knocked Brock away showing Misty with red eyes "where is he? why is he not home? what happened? why were we told a lie?" A few others appeared on the screen, Ritchie, Gary, and the Frontier Brains.

"Well here I was thinking I'd need to make multiple calls, are all of Ash's friends there?" he asked as he chuckled at Misty's quickfire questions.  
"Most grandpa the rest are with Clemont in Kalos, we were grieving in groups and the rest of the gym leaders are away at a conference with Scott and Mr. Goodshow, Planning what to do about Team Skull." Gary answered looking relieved.

"I'll need to stop that, Team Skull is helping Ash" Oak informed the group.  
Everyone was shocked but Brandon spoke up "Professor if Team Skull is helping then Ash is in trouble, but no one knows that we have confirmation of Ash being alive right?" while calling up Scott so they could all talk together.

"No Ash was smart and called here first" Oak said relieved that he was able to stop any actions against Team Skull.  
"then we can use this to our advantage" Brandon said with a smirk.

"Exactly, we need to find a way to get Ash and Team Skull by extension out" Oak said before turning his head as he heard a beep "I'm getting another call, and it's from Professor Kukui's phone."  
"Hello, The Professor is missing" Kiawe said as he saw Oak. While Brandon was organizing a plan to send him, several Gym Leaders, a few of Ash's friends and two champions to investigate and on paper capture all of Team Skull, but in truth they would help all of them escape the region.

"When did this happen and who took him?" Oak asked the boy worried now as Kukui was his only contact in the region.  
"It was Aether Foundation, I ran and got to a safe place to call you" Kiawe said panting.

"Good work son, now I recommend getting out of Alola if you can" Oak told the boy as he made sure the others heard so rescuing Kukui could be added to the plans.  
"I can't They are watching everything" Kiawe said, " I do not know where to go."

"If you can get to Team Skull you should be safe" Oak said knowing that if Ash was safe with them than this boy would be too.  
"Thank you Professor" Kiawe said before he heard a crash and hung up to run.

Oak sighed sadly as he turned back to the ongoing call "I wish that boy luck, he's gonna need it."  
The team was decided Brandon would be in charge using the Battle Pyramid to transport the group.

Oak nodded and wished them luck as he knew he was too old to go along.

In Alola Po Town

Ash had taken over the kitchen with the help of his pokemon, he was using skills his mother, Brock,, Cilan and Serena had taught him to cook a meal for all of the team as a thank you.

Guzma was keeping a close eye on him as the boy's ankle was still injured and he wanted to make sure Ash didn't over work it.  
Ash was unaware of his pokemon seeing his interaction with Guzma or their plans so as he finished the last dessert one of 5 special ones to be extra thank yous for Guzma, Plumeria, and Team Rocket he started to feel weak.

Seeing this Guzma rushed in and gave Ash some support "hey there careful now" he said as he let the boy lean on him.  
Blushing Ash said "thank you, can you let everyone know dinner is done" before letting out a little yelp as he was picked up by Guzma.

"Of course, now lets get you some place where you can rest" Guzma said as he started to carry Ash to the dining area "I'm sure your pokemon have no issues bringing the food out."  
Ash bit back a moan as he felt Guzma's hard muscles but his face still turned red.

Guzma chuckled at Ash's reaction as he held him close before heading towards the dining table which spanned the room and sat him down in a chair beside the head "there now you rest up that ankle of yours." He then called out his Golisopod and had it go gather the team for the meal Ash had made before taking his own seat at the head of the table.  
Ash started talking about where he had been and asking Guzma his interests.

Guzma smiled and chatted with Ash while waiting for his team "hm, well other than pokemon I don't have many interests" he said before asking Ash his.  
Ash accidentally said that he was interested in a relationship but had not met the right guy, which made his face turn red as a Cherri berry.

Guzma chuckled at Ash "nothing wrong with that, I was the same way at your age" he said as he ruffled Ash's hair "I still am in fact, but I have other priorities that I've put before myself."  
Ash blushed and blurted out "Would you go out with me?

Guzma smiled "I would love too" he said and leaned over to kiss Ash's forehead.  
Ash heard clapping and turned to see the whole team cheering for them. shouts of "Now we have a Little Boss" "we will Protect you Little Boss" and others were heard.

Guzma laughed at his team's raucous approval "sit down ya fools" he said, but without any bite as the pokemon started bringing out the food leaving the dessert for later.  
Jessie who was sitting next to Ash leaned over and said "About time Twerp, I have had to watch all of your female friends think you were clueless about love for so long."

Guzma got a similar remark from Plumeria making him chuckle as he ate.  
DInner was peaceful but soon Ash let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Getting tired?" Guzma asked the boy quietly being sure not to get anyone else's attention on him.  
Nodding Ash moved to get up and head for bed.

Guzma smiled and got up as well telling the others to continue eating as he was fully prepared to make sure Ash got to his room okay.  
Ash was so sleepy that instead of his room he went into Guzma's and curled up on the covers quickly falling asleep to the smell of Guzma.

Guzma chuckled and sat on the edge of his bed and pet Ash as he slept.  
Reaching out Ash pulled Guzma so that they were laying together, and a smile bloomed on his sleeping face.  
Guzma chuckled and spooned behind Ash pulling him close as he dozed off himself noticing his and Ash's pokemon entering just before he fell completely asleep.

With the Rescue team

Brandon stood at the helm of the Battle Pyramid, wondering what was about to happen, with Steven and Cynthia setting down chatting.

Off in another part of the pyramid the others were having practice battles, among them were Alain, Clemont, Cilan, Brock, Gary, and Misty.  
All of them were prepared to fight all of Alola to save Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash sighed as he was carried by Goodra the everyone was working but he still blushed every time a member of Team Skull called him "Little Boss".

Guzma watched ash from afar. The young boy had only been here for a while and yet he could tell that him being here was a positive impact on him and the other grunts.  
Ash had to hold back a groan as yet another gift was brought to him this time it was fresh berries, he looked back and saw Guzma staring and gave a shy wave complete with an adorable blush.

Guzma gave a smile and a small blush of his own. "Man he's so cute." He said out loud as his mind started to wander of different ways to make Ash blush, all of them leading up to him taking the younger to his bed and screwing his brain out.  
As Guzma fantasized Jessie walked up and grabbed him by the ear to get his attention.

"Ouch!" He said as he turned to look at her. "What did you do that for!" He said rubbing his ear.  
"As his oldest friend and I know it is a loose one at best, It falls to me to warn you, Hurt him and you will die no ifs and's or buts," Jessies said as she showed that she actually cares about Ash.

Guzma gulped having seen the fierce side of a woman thanks to Plumeria and some of the female grunts. "Trust me, I have no reason to hurt him and I never will." He said look inner dead in the eye.  
"Good because you are his first everything," Jessie said as she saw the way the two acted together.

Guzma blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait." He said looking Jessie in her eyes. "Are you serious? He's never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend or even had sex?"  
"I have been trying to get that Pikachu since the boy started his journey so I would have seen that and he is pure," Jessie said walking away.

Guzma went completely still. His mind going over the fact that the boy in his care was pure, and had never once had a boyfriend or even once has done anything sexual. He felt both happy and relieved.

Meanwhile, on the Battle Pyramid, the Alola Region was coming in to view and Brandon had called everyone to discuss the plan.  
"So what is our plan again?" Asked Misty  
Cynthia explained "we are acting as a group sent to investigate and capture the criminal's responsible for the death of a registered trainer, for the time we are in Alola we have the full backing of every other region and government to conduct the investigation, In truth we are to rescue Ash and his new friends and find out what happened" 

They all nodded. "What do we do if the foundation finds out about us? They found out about Ash so what's stopping them from getting info on all of us?" Asked Alain. 

Clemont nodded. "I have to agree, most of us have all had contact with Ash in some way shape or form, what's to stop the foundation from trying to spread lies about us?"  
"Simple we have the backing of the entire Pokemon League and Police, if it comes down to it we have all other champions and elite four on standby ready to aid in the fight," Steven said fingering his mega-stone.

The all nodded. "My question is what is it that this foundation is after, we all know Ash has taken down other organizations similar to them. So what is so important that they had to take ash out of the picture." Asked Brock as he held his chin.  
"That is our second goal" Brandon replied bringing the Battle Pyramid to the ocean where it floated.

"And or first is to make sure that Ash is safe and we get his name cleared." Said Cilan.  
"Yes," Gary replied itching to save his close friend.

"Let's just hope we can make it and put an end to that foundation." Said Misty  
A call rang through the main screen of the room.

Brock was the one to answer the call. "Hello?"  
"This is the Aether Foundation the Alola Region is on lockdown while we hunt a dangerous criminal turn back now," a grunt said with no emotion.  
Steven narrowed his eyes. "We have the backing of the Pokemon League and the police, we have the authority to be able to come into the Alola Region, failure to comply will result in the league and the police questioning your foundation."  
Pressing a button the grunt transferred the call to Faba who said: "Who are you to threaten us?"

"I am Steven and this is my fellow champion Cynthia both of us champions of our respective regions." He said as Cynthia nodded standing by his side.  
"What is your business here in Alola?" Faba asked as he read on another screen.  
"We are here because of the death of a resident of the Kanto region was killed." Said Cynthia.  
"We have it under control no need for any help," Faba said as he looked up from the screens.

"Even so we have the rights to pick up his body for his mother to identify." Said Brock. "We have the right to give him a funeral."  
"No Body was retrieved only this" Faba said holding up a blood-soaked hat.

"Then what about his Pokemon." Said, Misty, as she stood up with her hands on her hips. "We do know that he had Pokemon on his way here what about them."  
"Alas, they have most likely fallen into the hands of Team Skull and will have to be Rehabilitated when rescued" Faba said with no sympathy.

"You seem oddly adamant on keeping us out." Said, Alain, as he narrowed his eyes at the scientists. "Almost as if your hiding something."  
"Why yes, it would be bad for the region if word got out they could not handle a criminal gang by themselves" Faba pointed out.  
"Even so, considering we are two region champions, gym leaders, and two protege's of two professors I'm sure we can handle a few little gang members ourselves." Said Gray.  
Brandon got annoyed and said "Not that it matters since you have no power to stop us and with a single call Alola will be flooded with elites and champions to round up not only Team Skull but everyone for questioning"

Steven nodded. "So either let us through or there's going to be trouble." He said crossing his arms as the other followed his example each giving Faba a glare.  
"Very well but I insist that a team of Aether Foundation members help so it as seen as a collaborative effort," Faba said with a sickly sweet tone.

Cynthia narrowed her eyes. "That will be...appreciated." She said  
Back with Ash in Po town the water Pokemon and Team members were cleaning up the town of all the graffiti and repairing things like the town power station.

Guzma watched as his team and ash cleaned up their town. But even so, his eyes followed Ash, he was still dealing with the fact that he was pure, upon hearing that not only did Guzma want him, he wanted to protect Ash from the dangers of the either foundation.  
Goodra carried Ash over to Guzma and placed him in the older male's lap and made a shooing motion with a smile on his face.

Guzma gave a blush as he instinctively wrapped his arms around ash's waist. "Well nice to see you falling right into my lap." He joked.  
Ash blushed and wiggled before leaning back and breathing in Guzma's scent.

Guzma stiffed as he felt Ash wiggle in his lap, he had to hold back a groan as he tried to fight back against getting hard with him in his lap.  
Ash moaned as he felt something press between his cheeks.

Guzma moaned as well as he grinds his cock into Ash's ass and pulled him closer to his chest.  
"Hey guys I think the little boss is sick he looks so flushed" one grunt yelled causing most of them to stop working and come over to ask if they could help.

Guzma took Ash into his arms. "I'll take him up to my room, ya know to make sure he's alright." He said as he turned back to take Ash to his room.


	4. mass Update

Mass update

We and it has been pointed out to me I have been unclear that we are actually two people, my writing Partner Famousfox, Have decided to go back and redo most stories, but we will leave this version up so you can continue to enjoy it.

Hello~ and welcome Darlings! I am the ever perfect! Ever wonderful! Ever sexy~ FamousFox! This Dragons co-author and sexy editor *Winks* how have you all been babies cause I have been just fine. Now as Dragon darling has already told you recently we have gone through and seen that a lot of the older stories needed to be fixed, redone and re-edited.

So with me by his side, this Dragon is gonna turn those old ones into brand spanking new ones! Don't worry the old ones will still be up and running for all your naughty pleasure and viewing! Also be on the lookout for the new ones we worked real hard on them and love to hear about what you think! So when ya read them comment and review!

We are so happy so many people love these fics and we are sure you will love the redone ones even more. If you have any questions you can pm Me(dragonkingkj#1346) on Discord or join our group https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB

Side note lovelys be on the lookout cause this Fox is hot on the press and has some very interesting stories coming out for all your viewing pleasures! *giggles* See ya soon Darlings Ta ta~


End file.
